


To Protect. To Serve.

by WonderTwinC



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, spoilers for 8x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: There were so many things he wished to say - so much he wanted to impart to her before it was too late, but the words caught in his throat behind the blood that leaked from his lips.





	To Protect. To Serve.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written since last year, but after watching this last episode I just had to. Spoilers for The Long Night, you have been warned.

_So this is what Death feels like,_ he thought to himself as he stared up into Daenerys’ eyes - felt her hands clutching him close.

There were so many things he wished to say - so much he wanted to impart to her before it was too late, but the words caught in his throat behind the blood that leaked from his lips.

He had thought that dying would hurt.

He'd thought it would be painful - suffocating, even.

He'd thought that his last minutes of life would be absolutely unbearable, and yet…

Jorah gazed up at his Queen's face. Her tears felt like summer raindrops upon his skin - warm and not entirely unwelcome.

He had served his purpose.

She was safe. She was alive.

That was all he'd ever wanted.

The sound of her crying was fading out as if he were riding miles and miles away, and perhaps in a way he was - but it was to a destination without return.

His lips trembled as he tried to whisper her name - the familiar sounds gurgling helplessly in his throat as his vision darkened around the edges.

_So this is what Death feels like,_ he thought once more - warm in Daenerys’ arms as his eyes slowly turned unseeing.

In the far distance, he could hear the last notes of Drogon keening - a sharp, mournful lullaby.

And all at once he was at peace.


End file.
